Conventional online games are provided through gaming platforms, such as Facebook.com, Kabam.com, Zynga.com, Bigpoint Games, Steam, etc. Individual games that are accessed through the gaming platform may automatically create user accounts that are linked to an over-arching platform account for the users. For example, a platform account for a user may be linked to a host of individual game-level accounts for the user. By individual game user accounts being linked to the over-arching platform account for a user, the user is able to log into the gaming platform and access the individual games that are associated with the gaming platform.
However, conventional gaming platforms do not enable a user to access individual games until the user has registered a platform account. This requirement creates a barrier to entry for new users to access a game. Although an individual game hosted by a gaming platform may intrigue a user, the requirement that the user registers for a platform account before the user access the game may dissuade or discourage the user from accessing the game.
Accordingly, alternative approaches to providing access to games hosted on a gaming platform may lower the barrier for users to access the games, and may enable users to access the games without first registering a platform account.